The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a shielded connector.
There is a shielded connector which includes: an insulated connector housing that includes a terminal accommodation hole in which a terminal fitting connected to a core wire of a shielded wire is inserted and accommodated from a rear side part; and a conductive shield cover that is fitted onto the connector housing and is electrically connected to a shielded conductor of the shielded wire at the state where it is fitted onto the connector housing (for example, refer to JP-A-6-223909).
As shown in FIG. 14, a shielded connector 501 disclosed in JP-A-6-223909 is configured by a cylindrical insulated sheath 503, a shielded wire 505, an insulated connector housing 507, and a conductive shield cover 509. After mounting the connector housing 507 to a leading end of the shielded wire 505 which passes through the insulated sheath 503 in advance, the shield cover 509 is fitted onto the connector housing 507, and then the insulated sheath 503 is mounted to the shield cover 509.
The shielded wire 505 has a general structure where core wires 511 are bound together, outer peripheries thereof are covered with a mesh-type shielded conductor 513 through an insulated sheath and the shielded conductor 503 is further covered by a sheath 515. Terminal fittings 517 are fastened to leading ends of the core wires 511.
The shield cover 509 is a cylindrical member that is formed by bending a conductive metal plate. A front end portion of the shield cover 509 is an outer fitting part 519 that is closely attached on an outer surface of the connector housing 507, and a central portion of the shield cover 509 is an insertion part 523 including a cover part 521 that is opened upwards. Also, a rear end portion of the shield cover 509 is a connection part 525 that bites the shielded conductor 513 of the shielded wire 505 and is thus electrically connected thereto. The shield cover 509 is attached to the shielded wire 505 and the connector housing 507 by opening the cover part 521, inserting the connector housing 507 into the insertion part 523, relatively moving forward the connector housing 507 to push the connector housing 507 into the outer fitting part 519, and deforming the connection part 525 to thus crimp the shielded conductor 513.
As an electric wire of a USB 2.0 (differential connector for high-speed transmission) relay connector, a special shielded wire is used so as to satisfy transmission performance and noise-resistance performance. The special shielded wire has a stand-alone structure satisfying the performance. Thus, when an electric wire sheath (sheath 515 or shielded conductor 513) is stripped at a connection part to be connected to a connector terminal, the part whose sheath is stripped causes an impedance mismatch to thus deteriorate the transmission performance. Hence, a length of the sheath that is stripped is preferable as short as possible.
Due to the above reason, the special shielded wire has a short length within which the electric wire sheath for crimping the male terminals (terminal fittings 517) to the shielded-wire ends is stripped. Hence, an interval between the cylindrical shield part (outer fitting part 519) of the shield shell (shield cover 509) and the barrel part (connection part 525) is narrowed. That is, an axial length of the insertion part 523 is shortened. Therefore, in the shield shell having a structure where the insertion part 523 is narrow, the inner housing (connector housing 507) having the male terminals inserted therein is obliquely inserted into the insertion part 523, slid, and then mounted to the cylindrical shield part.
However, if the insertion part 523 is narrow, when inserting the inner housing, in which the male terminals crimped to the shielded wire 505 are inserted, into the shield shell, leading ends of the male terminals protruding from the inner housing are contacted to a bottom surface of the shield shell, so that the smooth insertion may not be made.